1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible printed circuit board. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible printed circuit board capable of supplying simultaneous electric connection to a plurality of units, while providing support for driving components.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flexible printed circuit board refers to a circuit board having flexibility and capable of bending in order to connect electrical equipment. The conventional flexible printed circuit board may be formed by laminating a conductive wiring layer, e.g., a thin copper film, in a predetermined pattern onto a base film, e.g., an insulating resin, and coating the conductive wiring layer with a protective film. The protective film may be applied so that portions of the conductive wiring layer may remain exposed, i.e., form terminals, to facilitate electric connection.
The conventional flexible printed circuit board may connect two vertically adjacent electric units, and may facilitate exchange of electrical signals therebetween. More specifically, the flexible printed circuit board may be positioned in a ⊃-form, i.e., a rotated U-shape, so that an upper end of the flexible printed circuit board may be connected to an upper unit and a lower end of the flexible printed circuit board may be connected to a lower unit, i.e., a unit positioned below the upper unit. However, a structure of a flexible printed circuit board capable of simultaneously connecting more than two units, e.g., three vertically adjacent units, may be complex and inefficient. Further, a structure of a flexible printed circuit board capable of connecting a plurality of units, while providing support for driving components corresponding to the plurality of units may be deficient and complicated.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a flexible printed circuit board capable of forming a simultaneous electrical connection between more than two units.